The Disk Jockey of Beacon
by TicciToby334
Summary: What if Jaune had disorders that most would become outcasts from? What if he harnessed them, becoming the most popular DJ in Vale? And, what if he went to Beacon Academy. Meet, Huntsm4n!
1. Introducing Huntsm4n!

(Yes, yet another story. This doesn't mean that I'm abandoning Huntresses of Beacon, Nordic Animagi, or Full Time Devil's Bounty Hunter. It means I have too much free time, and too many ideas)

Jaune Arc was always different. He wasn't good at anything combat related. He was better suited for household work. Even though he did have his Aura unlocked and had a semblance, he wasn't "strong enough" to be a Hunter. He was tired of it.

And then there were his disorders. One, he was a mute. Not his choice, but because his vocal cords never worked when he was born. The second, he had major ADHD, which causes him to bob his head to an unknown beat, drum his fingers, or have something on his body moving at all times. Third, he had an unknown disorder that numbed his nerve endings to the point he can't feel anything, only emotion. And, finally, he had synesthesia, which makes him see things different than most.

It's a rare disorder that makes the user see sensory hallucinations, which are viewed by most as them being either high or crazy.

If Jaune sees a certain letter, that letter is in a certain color. He can see a trail left behind by anything that is thrown in the air, flies, or moves through the air, a different color based on the size of the object. Whenever he listens to any music, he's able to see the world around him move in time with his music, he sees the bass, the treble, the riffs, everything, all portrayed by the world around him. And he can make beautiful music, just because he want's to see that beautiful scene again and again.

This led to him getting the hobby of a Disk Jockey, or DJ. He was happy making music, and the money he earned isn't unwelcome either.

Another weird thing about Jaune is that he didn't have any shade of blue eyes like the rest of his family. He had a sort of crimson color that turns different colors on mood. In order to dim down the effects of the synesthesia and to hide his eyes, he got a pair of large, dark violet sunglasses with black rims. Along with his two toned hair that he dyed, he looks like a hipster. His hair is now a cyan with lapis lazuli streaks that he let grow out long, uneven and he never fixes it, always either looking like he has sex hair, bed head, walked through a hurricane, or was electrocuted. It depends on the day, really.

And the last weird thing about Jaune is his semblance. It's to manipulate sound waves and weaponize them. Especially the bass. That's the strongest he has. His semblance also allows him to "speak" to people, without moving his mouth.

He wore different variations of the same outfits every day. It was his sunglasses, a white muscle shirt, a light grey jacket, white skinny jeans that had two stemmed eighth notes on the back pockets, knee high converse, and white fingerless gloves that go to his elbows.

He was almost always smiling, a cocky lopsided grin that was his trademark, and he was considered very popular at his school, as his parents wouldn't allow him to become a Hunter, even though he already had a weapon.

His weapon, which he dubbed Wub Machine, is his turntables, which he can split in two to make his dual katanas, or meka-shift it to a sorta rocket launcher, which had a speaker instead of the opening to fire a rocket. He named this shift Bass Cannon, as he fires bass heavy dubstep from it, which allows him to use his semblance.

Anyways, he was the very popular at his school, making music in class so that people can have fun while studying, mixing for assemblies, making tracks for people, and having fun while blaring his music over the intercoms in the mornings and afternoon. However, his peaceful, boring life was changed when it was his prom. The day the White Fang decided to try and invade his school in Mistral.


	2. Huntsm4n Fights

It was a beautiful night, not too hot, not too cold, just perfect. The clouds weren't out, showing all the pieces of Remnant's shattered moon. There were only a couple of guards standing in position outside of the massive school. Coming from the main room, there were dim lights, with strobes and flashing lights coming from inside. Muffled music is coming from inside, fast paced, loud, with heavy bass.

~~

Inside the room, on a stage that had tons of speakers, fog machines and strobe lights, was our hero, Jaune Arc, with his trademark grin on while he holds his headphones to his ear while he keeps mixing, bobbing his head and pumping his fist into the air, hyping up the crowd of students who're dancing their hearts out after a long school year. His hair was in it's sex hair phase.

~~

To everyone else, all they see are the dancing people and the strobes with the fog. But, to Jaune, he sees a scale of music, showing the thick bass thumping. He can see dark blue moving out of the speakers. He saw creatures fighting in time to the music. The students changed into fantastic beasts, dancing and moving in sync. It was absolutely beautiful to him. This made most wonder, if this is what Jaune saw when he had his sunglasses on, the ones that dim the effects of his synesthesia, then what would he see if he took them off?

However, it was ruined he saw the doors get kicked open with a cartoon styled WHAM in the air. He stops the music, his eyes flashing black with anger. However, none could tell because of the sunglasses.

~~

Anyways, the party crashers put their weapons in the air and fired, causing the students to duck down in fear. Jaune ducked down, to not rouse suspicion, grabbing his turntable as he goes down. The people who ruined HIS party, HIS music, HIS school family's good time, were gonna pay.

~~

All of the party crashes had similar looking outfits. white sleeveless jackets with black hoods, grey slacks and gloves, and black boots. They all had Grimm masks, with a crimson symbol on the back of the white jacket - a circle with a wolf head, with three slashes behind it. These were the White Fang.

The highest ranking officer there ordered the rest to start gathering anything valuable, even though she spoke nothing, using only hand signals. So, obeying orders, the grunts went around, taking jewelry, wallets, money, anything.

But then came the second highest rank, who decided to abuse his power and have his way with one of the girls there. Jaune was having none of it. He meka-shifted his turntable into Bass Cannon, and put it over his shoulder. He pulled the trigger, powering it up.

~~

The grunts heard the tell-tale sound of a meka-shifting weapon coming from the stage, so all of the White Fang there, except for the second highest rank, who was still trying to rape the girl, and the highest rank, who was watching in amusement, waited for the Hunter or Huntress to come out of hiding so they can gun them down. What they didn't expect was to hear the treble start of the Saints Row IV Dubstep Gun skin 2. The grunts looked at each other, confused.

~~

When the bass drops, the Huntsman makes himself known, standing up with a cocky grin and aimed what looks like a shoulder mounted speaker. He aims it at the second in command and releases the trigger, the bass firing out, the sound waves in solid colors that even those who don't have synesthesia can see. The second in command looked up, only to get hit by the sound waves and sent flying into some grunts, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Steeerike!" a hyperactive voice said from nowhere and everywhere at once, while the Hunter pumps his fist with a silent laugh. Everyone's silent and shocked as the dubstep dies off. Then the grunts who got out of the shock quickly start firing at the Hunstman who ducked. When the ammo clips empty and the grunts reload, a pair of black gloves pop out of the top.

"Wait!" said a voice that sounded like Deadpool. "I bet you're wondering, 'why the red suit' well that's so bad guys can't see me bleed" the voice said. He pointed to a grunt, the only one who is wearing brown pants. "This guy's got the right idea. He wore the brown pants!" the grunt in question looked down before firing at the hand which dropped.

~~

All of a sudden, a slicing sound followed by dubstep is heard, making the grunts look to the sound, watching as a solid line of sound goes towards one of the grunt. On impact, the line explodes in a loud shrieking sound, which shatters some of the glass in the room. This knocks out three grunts at once and paralyzes a couple of others who didn't cover their ears in time.

The Huntsman vaults over the table and does a flip in air, kicking a grunt hard in the head with a scissor kick. He stand on his face, smiling. He slides on his overhead headphones and moves his hair from his sunglasses. His grin widens as he plays his music before he launches into the fight. It was over very quick, all of the grunts being knocked out in only a couple seconds. However, Jaune knew mercy. He didn't hurt anyone too much, just knocked them out.

"That was, until a stray shot hit his sunglasses and shattered the lens.

~~

All of the students gasped and tried to make themselves smaller. They knew that Jaune loved those sunglasses more than anything. Last time they broke, it took the whole football team to knock him out of his rage.

~~

Jaune's smirk faltered as the lens of his right glasses cracked from the bullet hole, spreading outwards until it spread to the entire lens, falling apart completely. Jaune's eye twitched as he looked to the shooter, another grunt who he had shown mercy to. His eye that's revealed by the missing lens is pitch black in his anger. He puts his katanas together and shifts them into Bass Cannon.

A robotic voice says, "Power up the Bass Cannon" as he holds down the trigger, using his semblance to build up the sound. He tells everyone else to look away. When they do, he fires it. It's strong enough to blow the grunts head to smithereens. He stops the blast when his anger is spent.

~~

The highest ranking member was intrigued by this Hunter. She uses her semblance to go behind him and slip a piece of paper into his pocket before moving in front of him, and waves before disappearing.

~~

Jaune furrows his brow. He was wondering who the one who got away was. He shrugged and sheathed shifted his Bass Cannon into his turntables and slides it onto his back, with a leather strap holding it in place. He turns to his friends and classmates, asking the silent question. "Are you okay?" They all nod and rush to thank him and help the girl who was almost raped.

Jaune sighs and puts his hands into his jacket pockets. He furrowed his brow, though, when he felt something thin in his pocket. He pulls it out and saw it was a small slip of paper. He looked at it and his eyes widened when he saw what it was. His jaw dropped. It was a phone number, along with a picture of the woman who was the highest rank at the prom. Only, her mask and hood was off, showing long, pink, brown and white hair with one pink eye and the other brown. She was seriously cute.

 _ **Text me, Cutie~**_  
 _ **xxx-xxx-xxxx**_  
 _ **Neopolitan**_


	3. A Visit From the Headmaster

Jaune sighed as he flopped onto his super soft bed. He lets out a silent groan as he felt his muscles relax and the familiar tingling of his Aura going to work, healing his sore muscles. He turned his head to look at the clock. 11:27 PM. In around half an hour, it would be his birthday, which would mean that he would be seventeen. He sighed as he tapped twice on his bed frame, which was made of speakers, and willed sound to pour out of them. It was a very soft dubstep tune, one of his favorite to chill to. Delta Heavy's White Flag.

He got out of bed and took off his ruined sunglasses, sighing in disappointment at the broken lens. He looked into the mirror and leaned closer. His crimson eyes were a lighter color than usual, because of him listening to the mellow tune.

Stretching a bit and removing his clothes, he looked at his chest. There, were various scars which crisscrossed up and down the canvas of flesh. He got it from numerous fights where his Aura ran out and he kept fighting. He turned around and looked at his back, seeing the same. Only, this time, was a tattoo of a large pair of wings on either side of his spine, which wrapped around his sides and ended at the edge of his ribs. The left side was the wing of an Fallen Angel, pitch black in color with white outlines for each feather. The right side was a demon's wing, leathery, bat-like with tears in between the bones.

He rolled his shoulders a bit as he stretched. Grabbing a change of clothes, he walked into the bathroom, going to shower.

When he got out of the shower, he got dressed in his comfort clothes, which were a pair of white shorts and a white shirt with his emblem on the back, the large black, stemmed eighth note. He watched as the clock counted down to midnight. When midnight struck, there was a knock on his dorm room door.

He rolled his eyes and reached into his dresser, pulling out a new pair of his sunglasses. Sighing for the umpteenth time that evening, he ran a hand through his messy hair. It was still wet from his shower as he walks to the door.

Opening it, he saw it was two adults. One male with pure white hair, and a woman with dark blonde hair in a bun. Jaune used his semblance to 'say' "Yes? Who are you?" it was the same energetic voice he used at the dance.

"Hello, Mister Arc. My name is Clark Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon Academy. This is the assistant Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch. We're here to talk to you about the White Fang attack that happened earlier this evening"

After about an hour of discussing the events, Ozpin got to the point.

"Alright, Mister Arc. How would you like to join my Academy?" This shocked Jaune, who's mouth fell open. He put up a finger, thinking about it for a bit. Should he? It was always his dream. But… what about his school friends? What about his DJ career? His music?

"Rest assured, Mister Arc, that you'll be able to visit your friends in your free time. And, your career as a Disk Jockey, could still be, as it can allow you to make some extra Lien. However, if the late nights interfere with your studies, then you'll have to quit it. Understand?" asked Goodwitch.

Jaune smiled and nodded. He used his semblance to 'speak' again. "I understand perfectly. However, if they do interfere, and I have to quit, you'll have to deal with the pissed fans" he said, chuckling softly.

"We understand, Mister Arc"

"Please. Mister Arc was my father. Call me Jaune, Huntsm4n, but never call me late" he chuckles as he extends his hands. "Also, I agree"

"Perfect!" said Ozpin as the two adults shook his hands. "I assume we'll see you in two weeks?"

Again, Jaune just smiled and nodded. "Two weeks, sir" with that, the two adults left. He sighed as he closed the door. He looked at his scroll and grinned. Time to text the White Fang.


	4. Two Weeks Later, First Day

Just as Jaune promised the two teachers, he was on an airship to Beacon. He hated them, but that was the best way to get to Beacon. He had motion sickness and he had it bad. Though, he had a way to distract himself from it. Listening or making music, and texting his secret girlfriend, who he hopes to bring over from the White Fang.

As Juane was texting his girlfriend, he heard a ping coming from his phone. Thankful of his semblance, only he heard it, even without headphones. He checked it and his eyes bulged out of his skull and his cheeks darkened as his sunglasses slid down the bridge of his nose.

The picture Neo sent was her laying in bed, nude, with clumps of her namesake covering her intimate parts. The caption stated, "Missing you~ XOXO" and, due to his synesthesia, he saw tons of hearts flooding from the picture. He slid the glasses up his nose again, texting her back.

"Goddamit, Neo! You know better than to send that to me when I'm in public! Not that I mind, but I don't want anyone to see it! You're mine and mine alone"

He sighed and pocketed his scroll. He got another message, knowing what it was, though. It was of Neo's laughing face, so cute and innocent, not showing what she can actually do.

Jaune sat on one of the empty benches in the corner and pulled out his weapon. He started to clean it completely, making sure every mechanism is working, nothing getting caught on each other. Well, at least on the outside. He'd have to do a maintenance check later in the day. He sighed and decided to listen to music and play a game on his scroll.

Ruby was hugged tight by her older sister, Yang Xiao Long. She was excepted early into Beacon Academy after she took down the criminal and ex-Hunter, Roman Torchwick.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" exclaimed Yang, her voice filled with excitement and joy.

"Please shtop" Ruby begged, struggling to breathe, let alone speak. She was grateful to Ohm when Yang let up on her hug.

(You guys know this conversation, so I'm gonna skip it)

On the hologram was a broadcast of the news, which stated that last night's robbery was led by Roman Torchwick. Another broadcast brought up the attack from two weeks ago, to which a guy in the corner looks up from whatever he was doing. The broadcast then faded out and shifted to a hologram of a blonde woman who said, "Hello"

Yang leaned to Ruby, "Who's that," only to say "oh" when she introduces herself as assistant headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch. She gave the speech that I'm sure all of the FNDM has heard over and over, either do to rewatching for nostalgia, or reading it because of fanfics. Anyways, when the speech was over, everyone went to look at the view.

"You can see Signal from here!" stated Ruby. "Guess home isn't too far after all.

They heard someone gag and turned their heads to look at someone with messy blue hair and large, oversized purple sunglasses cover his mouth with his hand and rush by them. "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone.

Moments before, Jaune was half listening to the broadcast, or even the small argument between two girls he assumed were best friends who acted like sisters, or were somehow actually sisters. Her however perked his head up a bit when he heard about the White Fang attack from two weeks ago. He scowled a bit, feeling his eyes turn pitch black with anger. While he did get an invitation to Beacon and a girlfriend from it, the bastards still ruined his party, and his school family's good time. And he showed mercy, to all but one. But, that was because they destroyed his favorite pair of sunglasses.

He stood and went to the window to get a better look at the broadcast, only to see it change to a hologram of Goodwitch. He paused his music and listened, staring intently on her eyes. However, he didn't take into account that he was looking at a window, and he was texting Neo, listening to music, doing anything to distract himself from motion sickness. When the hologram faded away, he realized with a start that he had made a mistake. While the others were admiring the view, he was trying to not blow chunks everywhere. It succeeded by him covering his mouth and rushing to the bathroom. On the way there, he thought only one thing.

How much he fucking despised airships.

Walking off of the Bullhead, Jaune was wiping off any excess vomit from his lips that he might of missed, using a paper towel. He looked around, taking in the sight of his purple tinted world. Everywhere he looked he saw different emotions, different colors moving in different arcs. He grinned his trademark grin as he walked forward.

However, before he could turn on his music, he heard a massive explosion. He rushed to the sound, his weapon drawn, only to see the same girl in red from the Bullhead being scolded by a girl in white, who was covered in soot. A girl in black walked over and joined the argument, causing the girl in white to storm off. Red turned to thank Black, but Black was already walking off. He saw her slump backwards and heard her state sadly, "welcome to Beacon" He took pity on her and walked over. When he did, he extended his hand to her and used his semblance to "speak" to her.

"Need help?" to which she nodded. She took his hand, and he helps her up. Her grip was very strong. She was strong for a young girl. She snorted.

"Aren't you the guy who vomited on the ship?"

After a long argument about how motion sickness was common, the two made it into a courtyard.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind" she said.

"Well, what if I call you Crater Face?" he says, causing her to blush.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, name's Jaune Arc. Short sweet and it rolls off the tongue. As far as I know, one lady loves it" he smiles.

They keep walking in comfortable silence. Well, comfortable for Jaune. Ruby, on the other hand, couldn't handle it.

"So… I got this thing" she says, pulling out her massive scythe double her size. Jaune jumps back a bit.

"Whoah… is that a scythe?" he asks. She nods.

"Also a high impact customizable sniper rifle"

"It's also a gun" she reloaded.

"Also a gun" she states with a smile and nod. "What do you have?" she asks.

"Oh, I have my turntable, Wub Machine" he smiles, patting the large case on his back. "It can turn into dual katanas, which can mechashift into a smg sized gun that fires dubstep. And after that, it can mechashift to a rocket launcher like weapon I dubbed the Bass Cannon" he grins, saying this without moving his lips.

"Whoah… how are you speaking without moving your mouth?" she asks.

"I'm… I'm actually mute… it's my semblance that helps me speak" he says, smiling. He then looks around. "So… where are we going?"

"I… thought you knew where we were…" they both look at each other before running to where they think they have to go.

Later that night, Jaune was setting his weapon into his locker, sighing silently. He stretched and he went to take a shower, but getting messages from Neo. He smiles and texts her a bit, not noticing that someone steals his clean and dirty clothes, replacing his towel with one that's way to small, practically a hand towel. He sets his scroll down and he showers.

When he gets out, he dries off and sets his towel down to put on his clothes. His hands grasped air. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing. Not even his sunglasses. He scowls and wraps the towel around his waist. Dammit, why did the locker room have to be on the other side of the ballroom. If only he could sneak through without being noticed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He then smirked. Only one person could do this sort of thing without getting caught.

There was a new girl at Beacon, nothing too shocking. However, no one knew anything about her, where she came from, her age, her name, hell, her entire background was scrubbed clean. Absolutely nothing. Though, there was one thing about her that was very shocking. She had eyes that changed between three colors depending on emotions, and she never ever spoke. Her name was Neopolitan, at the moment known as Neo Politant. And it was obvious that she was either taken or was gay, as she wasn't oggling the guys who were flexing and wrestling with on another to assert dominance in the strength category - and to woo the girls.

She giggled silently to herself as she leaned against the pile of clothes behind her, a giant pair of sunglasses resting on her head.

She watched in fascination at the people who are getting along with friends, having fun, being teenagers. Something she never had the opportunity or luxury to do. Before she could delve any deeper into her somber thoughts, she head a girl squeal out, "Oh. My. Ohm! He is so fine!"

Neo opened her eyes and she smirked when she saw her boyfriend strutting through, hair still wet, a tiny towel around his waist. He was very lean, having a runner's build. He had a very /large/ weapon, hidden between his legs. It went past his knees, to which the towel, which usually goes to his lower legs, barely goes past his knees. His body had scars going up and down his body, criss crossing each other occasionally. He had two tones of blue hair. His eyes were pink with humor.

He grinned as he neared, making the girls send Neo jealous gazes, while the guys were too busy glaring at Jaune for taking away their displays. He kneels, looking into Neo's eyes.

"Care to give me back my clothes, babe?" he asks, humor in his 'voice' this causes Neo to pout and sign rapidly. He laughed. "I know you enjoy seeing me like this, but this is for more in private than anything" another round of sign language. "Yes, I did love the picture you sent" another, this time slower. "Yes, you can have a kiss. After you give my clothes back"

She pouts and reluctantly gives the bundle back, much to the amusement of the people around the couple. She was about to sign something else, when she felt the feeling of Jaune's lips on hers. They were so soft. It was amazing every time he kissed her, making her belly flutter and her cheeks heat. Sadly, as quickly as it started, it ended. She opened her eyes, which she never realized she closed, and looked around. Jaune was walking back to the changing room.

Oh, how she loved her DJ.

Later that night, Jaune walked to his girlfriend in his tank top and boxers, his sunglasses on the entire time.

The girls still stared at him and glared at Neo, who loved the attention. Jaune just grinned his trademark grin, laying beside his love with his back to the wall. Neo crawls onto his lap and cuddles into him before falling asleep. Who knew that such a crazy powerful girl who can be ruthless could be so cute?

Soon, after watching Ruby and her sister, Yang, argue with White and Black, Jaune fell asleep, manipulating the sound around him to his personal alarm, which would blare his wake up music, either startling him or Neo, so they could wake the other up. Not bad for a first day.


	5. Mornings and Landings

Jumping a bit at his alarm, he looked around before shutting it off and kissing Neo softly on the lips until she woke, him knowing that this was her favorite way to wake up in the mornings.

She opens her eyes slowly and smiles at him, her eyes half-lidded, currently pink in color, her smile soft, beautiful with her blinding white teeth, and her long, pink brown and white hair frizzy and messy with bed head. To Jaune, this was the absolute picture of beauty. To him, this was what he thought of whenever he was asked what he thought was the most beautiful sight in the world. If it were up to him, he would wake up every morning to this sight. Oh, how in love with Neo he is.

Neopolitan, former White Fang Lieutenant and thief, was sleeping on the floor of Beacon's ballroom. In the past, she would always have nightmares about her history. It was terrible, her waking up at five in the morning in cold sweat, eyes wide and frantically searching the room, mouth open in a silent scream. She hated it. She hated feeling weak. She hated feeling like she had no control over her own mind. That is, until she met Jaune.

They did meet once, briefly, when her squadron crashed his high school party, and he took out all the squad, killing only one man. All while being strong, stoic, and emotionless. Or so it seemed. However, when his sunglasses shattered, she saw his eyes. His crimson eyes showed his emotion. At the moment, it was shock. Then, a moment later, they went pitch black in anger, consuming his irises and sclera making him seem like some sort of demon than human.

In that moment, he filled the air with power, using sound to make a man's head explode. In that moment, Neo knew fear. In that moment, she paled a bit underneath her mask. In that moment, Neo knew that, the cute, young man in front of her was going to be hers, for four reasons. A) She did not want him on her bad side. B) He was very cute. C) He had better control over his emotions than most adults. D) when he was calm and smiled, it made her heart flutter, and made her feel so safe.

So, that's what led her to slipping the not into his pocket.

And, because of her slipping the note, it led to her favorite wake-up call. Jaune kissing her soft and slow. She opened her eyes to see Jaune, her boyfriend, smiling at her. Not his signature, lopsided grin, or his shit-eating grin, but a genuine smile that made her heart skip a beat before speeding up in her chest, thumping against her rib cage like an angry rabbit. His hair was wild, as if he didn't care. He usually didn't, if that showed from his occasional hairstyles. She loved his sex hair, making him look like Castiel from Supernatural, if he were a DJ. She especially loved it, because she helped making it. She smiled at that and leaned into him, kissing his lips. Oh, how in love she was with Jaune.

Jaune and Neo ate breakfast in their pajamas, feeding each other food occasionally, pecking lips, etc. They loved mornings, though they would hate it if they were on separate teams. However, Jaune and Neo were sure that they would somehow sneak into the other's dorm room. When they were finished with breakfast, they departed to the bathrooms to change, but not before kissing the other goodbye, kissing their cheeks before kissing their lips, walking away. When Neo looked back, she briefly saw Jaune's back, his shirt off, showing scars and bite marks across his upper back and shoulders. She smirked. Oh, how she loved marking her territory. She new that she had some marks too, but she usually hides them. It's usually on her exposed hips, where her skin shows on her battle outfit.

Jaune walked into the guy's locker room, taking off his shirt. He could feel the scars and bite on his back, smirking as he does. Neo loves marking her territory, as did he. He could still feel her dragging her nails down his back, biting, kissing and sucking on his shoulders as he worshiped her body like the goddess she is. Her body was beautiful, the scars on her porcelain skin only adding to her beauty. Her soft, barely audible gasps showing that he's making her feel good, driving her to feel better, because good isn't enough for someone like her. Paradise is the only thing fit for her.

And her hips. Oh how he lover her hips. Her thin, beautiful hips. They were perfect to hold in his hands when they cuddled, perfect to hold against him as he drove deep into her, perfect to kiss, suck and nibble to add to the absolute worship that he gives her whenever she's in the mood. He knew that he left marks on her as well, and he loved it. It added to her beauty. When he asked what happened to his back he just laughed silently and shook his head.

Jaune walked through the locker room, looking for his locker. He saw it, but unfortunately, he saw two young ladies, both beautiful - though not as beautiful as his Ice Cream Cone - standing in front of his locker. He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and walked forwards, tapping the shoulder of one of the ladies. The woman, dressed in white with a scar over her left eye, with her white hair in an off center ponytail, looked at him in interest, then scowled in disgust.

"What do you want, peasant" she growls out, eyeing him like he was something she stepped in and needed a stick to scrape it off.

"Excuse me, miss," he "said" without using his mouth. "You're in front of my locker and I need to get my gear.

She scowled, though her eyes showed a bit of fear when he spoke without moving his mouth. This made him grin inwardly at this.

"Do you have any clue who you're talking to?" she asked.

"Not a clue, Ice Queen" he said, grinning at her furious look. "But to me, it seems like I'm talking to a stuck up princess and an Amazon who doesn't want to be put on a pedestal" he said, looking at the redhead, who blushed and smiled shyly.

Ice Queen scoffed and stormed off. The Amazon waved a bit before rushing off. He sighed and grabbed his turntable. He wrapped the strap across his chest like a guitar and slung it over his back. And, off he walked to the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest.

Neo stood in the locker room, making sure that her parasol worked. She grinned when it expanded perfectly, the blade came from the tip, and the blade/pistol combo in the handle worked.

She smiled when she walked to the cliffs. She saw Jaune hand Weiss Schnee's ass to her. About time someone put that cunt in her place. (1)

Jaune stood on the launch plates, overlooking the Emerald Forest. He grinned at Neo as he adjusted his sunglasses, listening to the speech being given. The basic premise is that they would have to land in the forest however they choose, find a partner, then go to the ruins and get a Relic. He stretched a bit as he waited for him to be launched.

Neo was beside him, standing in a nonchalant pose, her parasol over her shoulder like a baseball bat. She smirked as she waited for the launching to start.

Soon, it did. One by one the student were launched through the air and into the forest. Soon, it were only Jaune and Neo. Jaune shifted his turntables into Bass Cannon and aimed at his feet, rocket jumping like a game character he can't remember the name of, using his sound, which amplified his height and distance, as well as speed. And, off he went, straight into the forest.

Like a girl in yellow he saw earlier, he used his weapon to further his distance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neo land close by. He smirked and aimed right in front of him and fired. The sudden blast caused him to stop. Then, he started to fall.

While falling, he shifted Bass Cannon to his turntables and slung it on his back before putting his hands below him like Iron Man and producing visual sound waves, which slowed his fall. He landed in a crouch on the ground. He heard a sound beside him and stood, a ball of compressed sound in hand like a grenade. Though, he dispelled it when he saw who it is.

Neo smirked when she saw Jaune get launched. She waited, crouched a bit and felt adrenaline flow through her before she launched. She went higher than anyone else, shooting through the sky like a bullet. She grinned as she flew, higher and higher to the sun. When she reached the peak of her height, she positioned her body spread eagle and balanced out, flying at great speeds. When she started to reach the tree line, she opened her parasol and floated down like Mary Poppins. She landed with a perfect roll, smirking.

She waited and saw Jaune use his sound thrusters to land. She walked forwards, happy that they're partners.

(1) I don't hate Weiss, but there will be a bit of bashing on her in this story, just because of her being rude to Jaune in canon.


	6. Rest of Initiation

Jaune was alert as he looked around, his katana shift of Wub Machine ready at all time, playing some Excision softly to the point only he and anyone wishing five feet heard. He grins as he hears familiar footfalls, soft and purposeful, as if each step was going to be put into the history books. He inhales his nose and smells her scent, a mixture of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry, a lovely combination. He knows who it is and lowers his guard, just a slight bit.

"Hello, Neo" he says to her using his semblance. She grins and steps out in front of him, waving happily. They make eye contact and nod, headed to the Temple.

Earlier, when they were launched, there was a blonde headed blur that flew awkwardly through the air, flipping and tumbling in panic, blue eyes full of fear, screaming all the while. While she flew, she failed to see a young woman land on a tree branch and survey the surroundings before aiming at the young woman flying to a tree. She shifted her hunting rifle to a spear and aimed before throwing it at a strong angle. There was a thud and a squeak of fear before the redhead heard the blonde speak.

"Thank you…" the voice spoke.

"I'm sorry!" she stated loudly, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice, before waving her hand as she went to help.

Jaune heard it a while ago and smirked, knowing who it was. He just grinned and walked on, headed to the temple.

At the temple, everyone was already situated and getting their relics. That is until a giant Nevermore and a Deathstalker came. You know how that song and dance goes. Jaune and Neo were;t there to fight, so they had nothing to do with it. In fact, Jaune and Neo got the only pair of relics that had only two pieces, which were the two white King pieces.

At the team assignments, Jaune and Neo were sorted fist, being in a two person team called DJ, cause of Neo's "middle name" Dawne, and Jaune's first name. They smiled and hugged, jumping up and down, Jaune being funny and making the Legend of Zelda opening a chest theme.

They watched as Team RWBY was formed, and as Team JNPR was created. Jaune was proud, as his twin sister Joan was the leader. He heard Ozpin say something that he couldn't agree more.

"This will be an interesting year"


End file.
